Agitation
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Adam/Sio smut; Unscrupulously taking Adam's hot chocolate stash may or may not be the best-worst thing she's ever done. Relatively speaking. Also, kitchen countertops are apparently good for more than just cooking.


**A/N: This was originally a bit of a spin-off on one of the threads, but I couldn't resist writing a very smutty 'scenario' OwO Haha enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Oy! Th' hell yeh think yer doin', squirt?!" She nearly dropped the mug in shock, that voice, it couldn't be…<p>

"J-Jack-san…I, I-I, uh just—making hot…cocoa?" Crap; she hadn't counted on him waltzing into the kitchen at this lazy afternoon hour, usually he preferred it in the middle of his midnight wanderings. And now he was standing directly behind her, using his height advantage to literally breathe down her neck as she hastily tried to hide the box.

He raised a silver brow. "Uh huh, I can see that. Th' real issue is…yer using _my_ stash…aren't ya?" She didn't even have to turn around to know that expression on his face, the one that combined a devious smirk with a hint of irritation. "Looks like somebody's _busted~_"

"I-I-I—I just wanted a little! I didn't even take that much…"

"And yeh couldn't have bothered askin'? Look squirt, I don't mind lettin' ya have some, but next time, just ask, ey?"

"I-I'm…sorry…" She felt bad, really she did, because every time she'd seen him making some for himself, he'd always let her have a bit. It was only because she hadn't been able to find him that she'd though about just taking some, and making it up to him later, but alas, perhaps that hadn't been the best idea. "I'm really sorry; I'll, uh, make it up to you…"

"'Make it up to me?' And pray tell, how, do you plan on doin' that? Unless yeh've got some other secret stash I don't know about…" How come he was still pressed against her back, anyway? It was making her rather uncomfortable, very aware of just how easily he could overpower her in a second, if he really wanted to. Not that he ever would…right? Those words ghosting just across the shell of her ear and she squirmed, suddenly feeling pinpricks of heat all over her body.

"Uuuhh, I'll, uh…I…c-can make…you…some?" She squeaked out, what a dumb answer, she might as well have been telling him to make it himself at this rate, what with it being his personal supply of cocoa powder after all.

He chuckled lowly against her ear, and a hand reached out from behind and firmly took the mug from her and set it to the side. "Oh ho, a little late for that, don'tcha think?" The other arm suddenly planted itself on the counter next to her side, effectively trapping her between his body and the kitchen counter. "Yer gonna need to think of somethin' better than that…"

Like what? There wasn't much else in the way of sweet stuff, and who knows when the next outside shopping trip would be available. Something moist brushed against her cheek and she let out a squeal of surprise, before realizing what he was doing.

Namely, _licking her face_.

"_Hiiyaa_—wh-what are you doing?!" She tried to pull away, but his arms prevented her from moving too far. "J-Jack-san, h-hey—!"

"—yeh got some chocolate on yer face. I was just gettin' it for you…in fact, you should be grateful I'm cleaning it up for you…right?" There was a hint of teasing in his tone, along with something deeper, more…primal, that suddenly stirred something deep within her.

"W-well, I-I can, m-m-manage myself, thanks…" This was bad, something was happening to her, something that she wasn't sure but knew that if she let it go, there would be no turning back. "L-Look, next time we go out I'll—_mmph_!"

In the blink of an eye he turned her around and kissed her full on the lips, tongue roaming hungrily in search of any remaining hints of chocolate, before forcing her mouth open and his tongue delved in greedily, demanding any and all traces of whatever sweetness she was harboring. She couldn't help the moan that vibrated against his lips, the sudden aggression switching on some basic instinct within her as she slowly tilted her head back to give him better access.

This game of tongue-tag continued for a while, their breathing becoming increasingly heavy and rapid as she pulled out occasionally for air, only to be drawn back immediately. Everything felt so warm, a little too warm in fact, her jacket becoming stifling now as her shirt was sticking uncomfortably against her skin and a faint, pulsing throb started up in her core.

"A-a-ahh, _a-ano_, J-Jack-san, w-w-we—_aahh_—m-maybe, we—" Head tilted back, her neck now exposed and being mercilessly attacked by his tongue and teeth; surely this was going to leave some bruises tomorrow, but right now she could barely think straight, let alone about the consequences later.

"Didn't yeh say yeh were going to 'make this up to me'?" He murmured hazily against her neck, applying just enough pressure with his teeth to leave his mark but not to actually hurt her. "Though I don't appreciate your little thievery, I guess this'll do…"

"Th-thievery?!" That was just a little extreme, even for him. "I-I'm serious, w-we probably shouldn't be—_hnnngg_—" a whine cutting her off as he abruptly undid her slacks and immediately sunk a finger into her panties, pushing aside her hot folds. "_Ah!_ Ah, n-no…s-stop it…"

"Do y'really wanna stop?" Even as she protested weakly her hips were already bucking against his hand as he pumped them into her slowly, keeping a steady pace for now though she was already grinding against his hand in search of more friction. "Man, just look at how wet you are…"

She blushed heavily, realizing that her panties had been long soaked before he'd even touched her. "I-I…I, _uhnnn_—b-but, we're in, th-the—_haahh_—k-kitchen—!" God, his fingers felt amazing…no matter how much her conscience screamed at her to stop, that doing intimate things in a public place was just asking for trouble, her body wanted more, to feel more, just one more thrust wouldn't hurt…and another, and another… Her chest was heaving and she desperately wanted more.

"Speakin' of which…" He stopped momentarily, resulting in her letting out a whimper as the stimulation ceased, before he heaved her up entirely and set her neatly on the countertop. "That's better…"

"Wha—h-hey! Careful with that—!" Not even bothering to take off her jacket first, he roughly unbuttoned her shirt, snapping off a few buttons in the process before he simply pushed up her bra, exposing her pert breasts, already formed into stiff buds from his previous handiwork. "M-My shirt…"

"Consider it payment," he retorted, before reinserting his fingers into her core, only this time he added his thumb to push against that sensitive clit at the very top, causing her to scream and clamp down on his fingers considerably while his other hand groped her sensitive breast. "Isn't this better?" That teasing tone, the one that let her know just exactly who was in control at the moment, and it certainly wasn't her, not with the way she was moaning so wantonly, eyes half-lidded as she unconsciously pushed herself tighter against him, to feel him deeper inside as she felt herself being built up to a terrific height.

"Oh, _oh_, _o-ooh_ god…_uhhnn_, it's so…_good_…_uhn, uuuhn_, J-Jack-saan your fingers—_hnnn_~" So hot, her body felt like it was going to burn as his fingers furiously worked inside her, curling them roughly while she cried against his shoulder, trying but failing to catch her breath against the endless onslaught.

"Hmm, you seem about ready…" Something jangled and there was the sound of a zipper before—

"_Adam!_" So this was the real reason he'd wanted her to sit on the counter instead—with her petite frame and his height, the custom-built countertops of the _A. Logan_ made it the perfect height for him to thrust himself into her, and yet be eye-level with her face. "Y-You're going, t-to—_aaahh_—tear me apart—!"

Really, he could've at least given her some warning, although she was so wet by now that he easily slid in, her own muscles pulling him in deeper, so deep until she thought she was going to die from pleasure. Her back hit the edge of the cabinets and he shifted her hips slightly, changing the angle until it allowed him to hit that one spot in the very back that she never thought would exist, but apparently it did and every time he hit that soft, sensitive crevice she hissed in pain and pleasure, clawing at his shoulders.

"F-Fuck, you're still so…_tight_…not that I'm complainin'…" His own shirt had fallen open, the tie only hanging around his neck by the most haphazard of means amongst her obsessive clawing. "But I like this the best…'cause then I can see, all the cute faces you make…"

Cute? That wouldn't exactly be the word she'd choose, but what did she know. The fire inside her belly was growing to unbearable levels of tension at this point, her ability for speech all but gone and replaced with stutters and moans, his thrusts so powerful that her teeth chattered against each other with each push. Her legs were getting kind of sore from being wrapped around his waist, but she couldn't let go—not just yet.

"O-_oohh_, I-I'm—_ooohh_—c, c-coming, I'm gonna, _uuhhnn_—!" No more, she couldn't take it anymore, whining low and needy as she practically drooled against his shoulder, her mouth unable to close long enough to swallow her own saliva.

"O-Oy, hang on for just a bit, 'kay?" There was a tone of urgency in his voice, but she was beyond caring about anybody but herself right now.

"_Nnnngg_…I-I, _haah_—can't—! No, Adam I can't—_haaah_—I'm coming!"

"Yes you can, just try, 'kay? Just a little, longer…c'mon love, yeh can do it…" He slowed slightly, trying to coax her into holding out and waiting for him.

She shook her head weakly against his chest. "N-No, I, really—_uuhnnn_—c-c-can, _not_!"

"Sio please—_oh shit_—!" Too late, the coil snapped and she came with a vengeance, screaming hoarsely as she stiffened and clenched tightly around his length, he himself only narrowly avoiding crashing over the edge by sheer willpower and stubbornness. "Fuck, Sio…"

It took her a few seconds to realize that while she'd been riding the high of her orgasm, he was still going. "A-Ah, Adam, you…didn't…come?"

"Tch, I thought I, told yeh t' wait…"

"H-How is that m-my, fault?! _Aaah_, s-stop, I'm still—_aaahhnn_—sensitive!" All her senses were hypersensitive, his fingers, mouth, tongue—everything so hot and each touch penetrating so fully that it was starting to become painful, until she couldn't tell if pain was pleasure or vice versa. "Oh god, I think, I-I'm gonna, come…again…"

He gave a grunt of satisfaction, picking up the pace as his thrusts started becoming rather erratic. "Good, 'cause I'm pretty damn close, myself…"

"Oooh, no, I-I can't, I-I-I d-don't think I can—_ooohh_—handle, another one so soon…" A finger sneaked down and pinched at her clit and she gasped for air, lungs burning as he rapidly brought her back to the edge of insanity. "N-no, _Adaaam_…_hnnnng_—oh god, wh-why does, this, feel so good—!"

His own breathing was heavy and hot in her ear, his arms trembling from the exertion as sweat beaded his forehead. "Quit bein' so…dramatic, squirt—fuu~ck, you're s-so, damn, _hot_…you'll, always feel…amazing…"

Yes, no matter what…no matter how much she complained, or nagged him for being too rough, or teasing…in the end, nothing felt more right than being with him, entwined so closely until she wished she could truly become one form with him.

"—_Hah_—h-hey, are you…"

"—C-coming, gonna…come…" Breathless and unable to even form the words, she could only just try her best to feel and hopefully not pass out, because her energy to resist in any manner had run out long ago.

"G-Good, 'cause, I'm—_ooh_ shit, coming—!"

If Sio had thought the first time had been mind-blowing, then the second time could only be described as an atomic explosion. Climaxing twice in the span of little more than a few minutes, she couldn't even muster her voice to work, only eyes wide and back arching as gripped his arms so tightly that she feared even she would leave bruises. Hot fluid gushed against her insides, until it combined with her own and they trickled out down her leg. Unable to even stay upright, she fell limp against his chest, hearing his heart pound madly in sync with her own.

Man. If this was her 'punishment' for stealing his hot chocolate…maybe she should consider doing it more often.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-Ah<em>, Adam…huh?" There is no kitchen, in fact, she is not even sitting up, rather the sniper is lying in a twisted mess of sheets and covers, the sunlight already streaming through the porthole. Groaning, she sighs at the realization of it having _only_ _just_ been a dream. But if so, why is her crotch so…

She looks down and suddenly registers the fact that her right hand has been shoved between her legs, no doubt unconsciously working herself the entire night. "Ugh, what the hell…great, it's official; I must've become a pervert the day I became an e-gene holder." Grabbing a tissue, she wipes up the sticky residue, although it's clear, that a shower would probably work best. Still, as she carefully wipes her thighs, a shudder of pleasure runs through her as she recalls the vivid details of her dream…

…on second thought, maybe that shower can wait.

"Oh, god…I think I need to get laid…"


End file.
